Love and Cold Blood
by SeeInBlackAndWhite
Summary: Zel/Xel Yaoi Warning: It's there don't like it don't read it. Zelgadis and Xellos are trying to hide a newfound love from the others when opposite objectives pull them apart, is a betrayl too much to overlook?


"GOURRY

"GOURRY! You idiot that was mine!"

"But Lina…!" CRASH!

"Miss Lina! That wasn't very nice!"

"What did you say Amelia?!"

Zelgadis chuckled to himself as he walked down the stairs of the inn they had been at for the night. "Well, finding them will be a simple task." He stepped into the dinning area and asked a waitress for coffee before heading over to the table where they were arguing. "Morning," he greeted before sitting down.

"Mornin' Zel!" Lina called with her mouth full.

"Good morning Mister Zelgadis!" Amelia cheerily waved to him.

"Hiya Zel!" Gourry smiled and nodded; while he looked away Lina stole some of his sausage. When he looked down, "Hey where'd my…Lina!" He whined. Lina stuck her tongue out at him and smirked. The waitress Zelgadis had spoken to before walked over and handed him his coffee.

"It would seem you're really gonna need it!" She said motioning towards the rest of the group. Zelgadis took the cup and gave her a small smile.

"You don't know the half of it." The waitress raised her eyebrows then gave a nod and walked off again. Zel took a sip of his coffee and settled back to watch the scene play out before him.

"That was a stupid thing to do!" A laughing voice whispered behind him, nearly making him choke on his coffee. The voice was speaking about Gourry taking one of Linas' fried eggs.

"Xellos! What are you doing here?" Zelgadis hissed and turned to face him.

"Oh nothing!" Xellos laughed and pulled a chair over from the table next to them. No one else noticed Xellos because they were all too focused on Lina beating Gourry over the head with his plate. "Just came to check in with my favorite group of travelers!"

"Oh, really? Like I believe that!" Zelgadis took another sip of his coffee, "You never show up unless you need something from us. What do you want us to do this time?"

"Well Zelgadis that of course is a se-…"His next word was cut off with Zelgadis's fist coming into contact with his face.

"Don't patronize me with that line Xellos!" He warned, at this point though everyone had noticed the new arrival.

"Xellos! Long time no see!" Lina had finished her breakfast and the plates were stacked so high in front of her she was only a voice.

"Huh what… Lina who's that?" Gourry asked, Lina hit him over the head and pointed at Xellos.

"The mazoku with purple hair over there!"

"Oh yeah!" Gourry said nodding, having remembered who Xellos was. "Hi Xellos!"

"Hello Lina, Gourry!" Xellos grinned and waved.

"Mr. Xellos!" Amelia smiled too, "How have you been?"

"Just fine Princess!" Xellos gave her a mock courtly bow. "And yourself?"

"I've been good!" Amelia told him.

"What have you been up to these last few months?" Lina asked, now visible because a waitress had been clearing away plates.

"Oh nothing really, laying siege to enemy towers, destroying a few races!"

"Mr. Xellos! That's so unjust! Why would you destroy…?"

"Enemies?" Lina asked cutting off Amelias' justice rant.

"Monster business Lina-dear, nothing for you to worry about!" Xellos relayed charmingly.

"So what're you doing here?" She demanded deciding to ignore the Lina dear part for a minute in order to get what she wanted sooner.

"That's exactly what I would like to know." Zelgadis cut in, glancing at the mazoku.

"Well I have some information for you! And I need a favor."

"What kinda of information?"  
"What kind of favor?" Lina and Zelgadis asked at the same time. Xellos held up his hand.

"One question at a time please!"

"Mine first!" Lina shouted, Xellos glanced at Zel and he nodded.

"Well I have received word of an old temple; it has the prospect of having once held the books and journals of a great sage, said to have known spells beyond any other human. But it has been inaccessible for nearly three centuries because of an insanely powerful magical barrier protecting it."

"What can we do about it?" Gourry asked.

"I know! He wants the beautiful and powerful Lina Inverse to open it!"

"Uh," Xellos sweat dropped nervously, "Not exactly. Actually Gourry, we need your sword to open it!" He smiled at the swordsman.

"Uh, my sword?" Gourry asked dumbly.

"Yes your sword!" Lina shouted and bashed him over the head.

"Does that mean it's sealed with a spell similar to Rezos'? Like the one he had to protect his own personal study and library?" Zelgadis asked turning to Lina incredulously. (1)

"Yeah! He used a spell like Rezos'? Must have been some powerful guy! And inhumane spells? I could really use those!" Lina jumped up excitedly. "Where is this place?"

"Lina calm down, first, Xellos what is this favor you mentioned?" Zelgadis held up one hand to silence Lina and looked at Xellos.

"Don't worry about it Zelgadis! That can of course wait!" Xellos replied gaily and pulled out a rolled map from under his cloak. "Here!" He handed the rolled map to Lina. Lina snatched the map up quickly and unrolled it.

"It's in Valifore?" She wondered out loud, "That's up past Seyruun!"

"Seyruun?" Amelia perked up, "That's great! We can go visit daddy!"

"Fine," Lina stated then rounded on Xellos. "This is…" She glared at him darkly, he cowered, "Great!" She smiled her expression lightening immensely. He let out a relieved sigh and stood up.

"Don't you think you should get to stocking for the journey?" He mentioned helpfully.

"Of course, we need food!" Lina jumped away from her seat.

"Food!?" Gourry jumped up as well knocking his chair over in the process. "Let's go!"

"I think I'll stay here until you're finished getting supplies," Zelgadis told them.

"Oh, why Mr. Zelgadis?" the princess asked looking a little down trodden. "You should come with us!"

"Oh don't worry about him!" Lina grabbed Amelias arm, "Let's just go!"

"Oh…ok but Lina…" The next words were left behind in a trail of dust.

"Why aren't you going with them?" Xellos asked Zel.

"Because I don't feel like going into town amidst the stares and whispering." Zelgadis stated very matter-of-factly, then finished his coffee.

"Oh," Xellos said lamely. Zelgadis stood up and pushed in his chair, he wanted to go be alone in his room for a bit. Xellos stood too and followed him upstairs. When they reached Zel's room he turned to the mazoku.

"What do you think your doing?" He asked venomously.

"Nothing!" Xellos smirked at the chimera and he opened one eye to stare intently at him.

"I didn't invite you in!" Zelgadis shouted already angry, something about Xellos set off his temper automatically.

"Well you could!" Xellos teased.

"I'm not going to." Zelgadis opened the door and went in slamming it behind him.

"That was a little harsh don't you think?" Xellos asked from his cross-legged perch on Zelgadis's bed.

"Xellos! Get. Out. Of. My. Room." Zelgadis growled biting off each word.

"Why? What if I don't want to?" Zelgadis wasn't really as mad as he sounded; he was just annoyed that's all. Xellos could tell this and that's why he continued to push. "I want to stay here."

"Well I want you to leave!" Zelgadis yelled and raised his hands, "Fireball!"

"Bye!" Xellos called before phasing out to avoid the fireball. He reappeared on the roof of the inn, flinching as the deafening crash emitted from inside. Zelgadis, your rage is absolutely delicious; he thought to himself and licked his lips. An evil smirk flitted across his face.

Zel cursed under his breath and tried to make way through the wreckage that used to be a room. He headed downstairs to talk to the inn keeper; luckily he had money to pay for the damage. He didn't eat hardly as much as the others and he almost never indulged himself. When he reached the owners desk he dropped a small purse of money in front of the man and started to walk away.

"Uhm, excuse me sir." The older man called, "you already paid for your room."

"Yes," Zelgadis turned to face him, "and that should pay for any damages."

"Damages? With this much money the whole room must have been destroyed."

"Well, close to it." Zelgadis again made for the door; the inn keep looked startled then ran up the stairs.

Zel walked through the town figuring that finding the rest of the group wouldn't be that hard. He had figured correctly. He soon found Lina, Gourry, and Amelia standing in front of a vendor's cart, Lina and Amelia were fighting over an item of jewelry.

"Miss Lina that's not fair! I saw it first!"

"Amelia! You're a princess you can have all of the jewelry you want!"

"Lina, she did get to it first." Pummel. Zelgadis smiled a bit to himself then went to help Gourry to his feet. "Oh, Hi Zel! Thanks for helping me up!"

"No problem Gourry." Zel turned to the other two, "Hello ladies."

"Hello Mr. Zelgadis!" Amelia gushed. Lina took this as an opportunity to snatch up the object of their squabble, a necklace with a bright red ruby glowing in the center. She turned to the man behind the cart who had been watching them in astonishment; he gladly took her money hoping they would leave before the battle got bloody.

"Hi Zelgadis!" Lina called over her shoulder as she clasped her new treasure around her neck. "Well, how do I look?" She spun around.

"It looks great Lina!" Gourry smiled at her.

"It looks good Miss Lina." Amelia was still upset that she had taken the item but wouldn't lie to her friend.

"Well, Zel, the silent party, what do you think?" Lina pressed.

"Not bad Lina." He gave her a small smile. "Well have you re-supplied yet?"

"Yeah!" Lina grinned at him, "We're ready to go!"

"Good, can we head out then?"

"What about Mr. Xellos, will he be joining us?" Amelia asked no one unparticular.

"Why yes I do believe so!" Xellos appeared in front of her, grinning as usual.

"There you are, where'd you get off to?" Lina scolded.

"Oh nowhere you need to worry about!" Xellos let his feet now touch the ground and turned to face everyone, "Well we should be off now!"

"Yes! Of course, the sooner we get there the better!" Lina winked.

"Yeah, and I can't wait to see daddy!" Amelia was now ecstatic.

"We should be heading out I must agree." Zelgadis eyed the mazoku carefully, "but this better not be one of your tricks priest!"

"It better not be or it'll be your scrawny monster ass to pay!" Lina bared fang and truthfully looked terrifying.

"No, no! Of course not!" Xellos held out his hands in surrender, "nothing like that!"

"Ok then! We're off!" Lina's sunny smile returned and she grabbed Amelia and Gourry's wrists. "Let's go!"

"Alright Lina." Zelgadis followed after them less excited than they all were, though the prospect of a cure always made him feel a little better. Xellos stood still until Zelgadis was walking next to him.

"Hello Zelgadis!"

"Go bother someone else fruitcake."

"Of you know you're the only one I want to bother!" Xellos giggled then assumed a high-pitched female voice, "Oh my dear! You know you're the only one for me, without you I don't know I might just well…" He put the back of his hand to his forehead and fell backwards expecting the chimera to catch him. But Zelgadis moved out of the way letting Xellos fall to the ground.

"Hey lovebirds get a move on back there!" Lina called towards the back of the grouping.

"What?!" Zel was embarrassed by the name and his face showed as much. His cheeks colored crimson and he wouldn't look back down at Xellos.

"Love birds Lina? You know my heart's reserved for you!" Xellos laughed and phased in next to her. He appeared to take the comment in stride but he wasn't sure at the moment. The emotions he felt from Zelgadis were, unsettling to say the least: embarrassment, frustration, amusement, and a hint of excitement…confrontation. Confrontation is what bothered him though; did he really feel that way? Xellos was grinning on the outside but inside his mind was racing. He felt shaky and almost nervous, and he couldn't quite understand why. Zelgadis folded his arms and stared straight ahead trying to think of something other than Xellos but he couldn't seem to tear his mind from the subject and it was going to drive him crazy. Why did he feel like this? Xellos was just another annoyance. He sighed and continued walking trying to keep his mind from straying to the purple haired priest.

"I'm tired and hungry!" Lina declared some hours after dark. "I want to stop for the night!"

"We can still get a few more hours of walking in." Zelgadis started but he was cut off by a death glare from Lina.

"I'm hungry too!" Gourry joined in the whining and Amelia followed soon after but Xellos had mysteriously disappeared.

"Ok, we'll stop then." Zel decided to give in then he looked around, "Uh, where'd the fruitcake go?"

"Xellos!" Lina yelled, "where the hell are you?!"

"In here!" Xellos's voice shouted from somewhere in the forest.

"Grr! Xellos! Don't disappear like that I'm gonna kill you!" She tore off through the woods to look for him, the rest were close behind. When they reached him though Lina didn't kill Xellos, well she almost did but it was an accident.

"Food!" Lina grinned. Xellos had set up camp complete with five tents, one for each of them, and also a large quantity of food. "Thanks!" Lina hugged Xellos quickly; he cringed away and doubled over as though she'd punched him. "Oh yeah, sorry, I forgot about that!" She smiled sheepishly then went to immediately devouring the food, Gourry and Amelia thanked Xellos as well and helped Lina to demolish the rations.

"Well, aren't you going to eat something Zelgadis?" Xellos asked raising an eyebrow.

"No." Zel replied dryly.

"Why not?" Xellos prodded, "Are you afraid I poisoned it or something?"

"No," Zel sighed, "leave me alone Xellos."

"I'm not bothering you that much am I?" Xellos asked, poking Zel's arm lightly.

"Go away!" Zel stood up and turned away from the fire, "I'm going to take a walk I'll be back in a bit." He walked into the woods.

"Do you think someone should go after him? What if he's ambushed?" Amelia asked worriedly.

"Zel's a big boy he can take care of himself." Lina said taking a bite of chicken.

"Yeah…Zelgadis…should…be fine." Gourry stated between mouthfuls.

"But…" Xellos cut Amelia off with a hand on her shoulder.

"Not to worry princess, I'll find him and protect him." Xellos smirked and was gone in a wink.

Zelgadis sat on a boulder staring out across the gentle waves of the pond he had found. He had been thinking about his cure but he'd let his mind stray to other things and was involved in thinking about Xellos. The topic he had so tried to keep away from. I thought I hated him! He shouted at himself, I knew he was just an annoyance; with his stupid remarks and his genki, knowing, sexy smirk…Sexy?! Where did that come from!? I have no idea, he thought, not sexy just annoying. The more he thought about Xellos though the faster his heart beat and the harder it was to stop thinking about him. He just…couldn't quite bring himself to do it! "Damn," he said aloud but to himself, "I really must be going crazy." He shook his head the cupped his chin with his hands.

"Crazy, huh?" Xellos stepped up behind Zelgadis.

"Xellos, how long have you been standing there!" Zel jumped up and turned to face him.

"Long enough to see you deep in thought relax Zelgadis." Xellos gestured for Zel to resume his seat on the boulder. Zel took his suggestion greatfully because he realized he was shaking. He wasn't sure why, maybe he was just being paranoid because of what he had been thinking about. "What about crazy?"

"Nothing," Zel snapped, harsher than he necessary, "why are you even asking?"

"Maybe because I care to know what you're thinking about!" Xellos snapped as well. Zelgadis was taken aback by his tone and felt suddenly guilty for being so rude to his…to his friend. Xellos was mentally scolding himself for being so emotional. Zelgadis stared at Xellos intently trying to read him, he sighed. He felt so vulnerable, he knew Xellos could tell what he was feeling, and he knew he couldn't hide it.

"I'm sorry," Zel started, he wasn't going to feel guilty for something like that so he decided it would be just as easy to apologize as to stew for no reason.  
"It's alright," Xellos sat down on the ground in front of Zel and stared at the ground. The two were silent for quite some time before Xellos finally spoke up, "Well," He looked up trying to find Zelgadis's eyes, "it's getting really late don't you think you should get back to camp Zelgadis?"

"Why?" Zelgadis raised an eyebrow.

"Don't you have to sleep?"

"I don't need near as much sleep as most people."

"Oh, ok."

"What about you, do you need to sleep?"

"No, I don't need to sleep," Xellos informed him, "Not that I can't there's usually not really enough time in a mazoku's busy schedule." Xellos chuckled a bit at that, Zelgadis did as well.

"Is that so? What kind of business do you take care of during the night when you're not bothering me?"

"My Zelgadis, you know that's a secret!" Xellos waggled his finger at Zel.

"Of course it is." Zel sighed and looked away from Xellos and back towards the water. "Probably should get back, huh?"

"Absolutely. Our little Seyruun princess is probably worried sick about you." Xellos winked and giggled.

"Sure she is." Zel replied sarcastically getting to his feet.

"It's true, she's the one who wanted to come after you but I offered to instead."

"Hmm, I wonder which is worse." Zelgadis chortled pretending to be talking to himself, "Amelia, Xellos…Amelia, Xellos…" He cupped his chin and tapped his fingers on his cheek. "I can't decide."

"Now Zelgadis, that's not very nice is it?" Xellos opened one glowing amethyst eye. That made Zelgadis shiver visibly, it was a frightening sight but that's not the only reason Zelgadis shivered.

"I just wasn't sure that's all!" He smirked a bit for effect. Xellos's usual smile returned

"Well I've decided for you!"

"Hmm really?" Zelgadis gave him a questioning look.

"Me of course!" He pointed to himself and giggled.

"You? Is that so?" Zelgadis gave Xellos a friendly punch in the arm. Xellos rubbed his arm and pretended to pout but Zel knew he wasn't really hurt. The two walked back to the campsite together only to find Gourry and Lina had fallen asleep by the fire and Amelia looked as though she literally just couldn't keep her eyes open any longer. But when she saw Zel and Xellos she jumped up happily.

"You're alright! I was worried about you Mr. Zelgadis! Oh and you too Mr. Xellos." She added that last bit somewhat sheepishly.

"I'm fine, Amelia." Zel smiled warmly, that made Amelia practically glow.

"I told you I'd keep him safe!" Xellos smiled too, "Don't you think you should go to bed now?"

"Yeah!" She grinned at them and headed off to her designated tent.

"What about those two?" Zel pointed to the lump of Lina and Gourry.

"This!" Xellos put a hand on each of their shoulders and they disappeared apparently having gone to their respective tents.

"Show off," Zel muttered. Xellos just giggled. "Well I'm going to bed, goodnight."

"Goodnight!" Xellos called and phased out. Zelgadis sighed and went to his own tent for the night. He crawled under his blankets and settled down to try and sleep but his mind strayed too easily to a toxic subject. Xellos…Why had he been so nice to me earlier? Zelgadis wondered, and did he mean what the said, that he cares? Oh what am I thinking? Why am I thinking about Xellos, him of all people?!

"Ugh!" He groaned and rolled on his stomach pulling his pillow over his head. "Just go to sleep he mumbled to the ground hardly awake anymore.

"Yeah, just sleep." A voice told him from somewhere but he was already to far gone to care.

The next morning Zelgadis woke to a blinding sun and extreme heat. He shrugged it off though considering heat really didn't bother him at all. He stretched and pulled his cloak back on ready to head out for the complaints. Hah, complaints was right…

"Damn this weather! It's too hot!" Lina whined laying down on the grass, "I don't want to walk in this!"

"But Miss Lina we don't have time to take a day off!" Amelia shouted, "We must travel on for the sake of…"

"Yeah yeah, whatever." Lina cut her off, "We can stay an extra day here! Thanks to Xellos taking care of the food last night," She cast a grateful glance his way, "we have enough food to make it until our next stop!" Lina's note was final, Zelgadis and Amelia both wanted to argue, for different reasons, but they knew it was a losing battle against her. Zelgadis sighed and leaned against a tree.

"Well then that's settled!" Xellos grinned and flopped back in the grass.

"Yeah," Lina looked around, "Someone needs to find water! So I can cool off."

"I found a place last night." Zel told her.

"Well why didn't you say so?"

"Uh I just did…" But Lina wouldn't let him finish she grabbed his wrist and dragged him off into the woods, the others were close behind.

"Where is it?" Lina demanded.

"It's only about a quarter mile away," Zelgadis pointed off into the trees, "That way."

"Great! Come on Amelia! You guys stay here and give us a little while first then you can come in too!" Lina hauled Amelia off through the woods. Gourry just shrugged and slouched next to a tree to wait.

"Well know that I have given directions I'm heading back to the campsite." Zel said to Gourry and Xellos, when Gourry gave him a questioning look he continued. "The heat doesn't bother me because of my stone skin, and I'm not much for playing around for no reason."

"Okay then Zel, whatever suits you!" Gourry smiled then looked at Xellos, "What about you?"

"I think I'll head back to the campsite too, mazoku aren't really affected by the heat either."

"Okay!" Gourry waved at the two retreating figures. Zelgadis looked at Xellos oddly.

"What is it?" Xellos asked staring back at the chimera.

"Nothing," Zel shook his head and continues walking, "is there a real reason for going back to the campsite?"

"No not really!" Xellos giggled and put his arms behind his head. "Ah it really is a nice day though!"

"It's a hot and sunny day if that's what you mean. It's not my kind of weather so I wouldn't call it nice."

"So what kind of weather is your kind of weather?"

"I prefer rain, a lot of rain."

"Rain? Why?"

"I don't know! I just do!"

"No need to get so touchy Zelgadis I was just wondering! I don't know anything about you really."

"Yes I know you don't, why would you? I haven't told you anything."

"Well you could tell me!"

"No."

"Why not? I'll ask simple questions and you answer them! How about that?" By this time they had reached their destination and stopped walking.

"No." Zel grumbled. Xellos wasn't going to take this so he decided to ask anyway.

"It's easy! Like what's your favorite colour?"

"Why should I tell you? What does it matter?"

"I don't know," Xellos opened one eye to stare at Zelgadis, "Not everything has to be for a specific reason!"

"Oh well, I'm going to my tent." Zelgadis stalked off and went to crawl into his tent.

"It's no giant secret though is it?" Xellos stayed standing and folded his arms across his chest, "You could tell me, no?" "Zelgadis sighed and looked back over his shoulder at Xellos who was no longer wearing his usual grin but a frown.

"It's not that important," Zelgadis frowned too and went into his tent so he could be by himself. He figured he'd read for a while, he had a book of spells he wanted to study, not that it would do him any good anyway he was almost positive. He opened the book to where he had last been and lay on his stomach to read it. Well more stare blankly at the useless pages while his mind wandered.

Xellos was lying on his back in his tent with his arms behind his head. He stared at the green material above his head for a long while and just let himself think. He was trying to think seriously about a task the Beastmaster had put him up to but his mind kept wandering, wandering to a certain stone chimera. He was astounded by how hard it was to tear his mind away from the man. He couldn't stop thinking about him, everything about him. His characteristic smirk, his laugh, wonderful however rare. His delicious and almost constant anger, and his fleeting happiness, there was something odd about that last bit. The slight happiness that he salvaged from Zel's depression didn't bother him for some reason. His happiness actually made Xellos happy as well…it was strange and almost unsettling. Xellos rubbed his forehead and shook his head. What in the nine hells is up with this? Xellos laughed a bit to himself, he was being ridiculous he didn't have feelings for Zelgadis, did he? I can't have feelings for Zelgadis, he told himself, it's not possible! Right? He sighed and sat up quickly at a mental nudge.

"_**Xellos-san."**_

"_**Juuou-sama!" Xellos bowed mentally to his mistress. "What can I do for you today?"**_

"_**What is wrong with you Xellos-san, is it that boy?" Beastmaster Zelas asked him.**_

"_**Well, yes I suppose. What is this?" He was looking to his master for guidance now, "A mazoku should not be having this problem, right Juuou-sama?"**_

"_**You're asking about love?"**_

"_**Umm yes I believe so, but one of the monster race cannot love."**_

"_**Foolish!" Zelas scoffed at her underling. "A mazoku can love; it is just harder for a monster than it is for a human."**_

"_**What should I do about it, Juuou-sama?" **_

"_**I don't care, Xellos-san, as long as it does not interfere with your work."**_

"_**Of course, mistress."**_

Xellos wasn't quite sure if this was good news or bad news. He knew what he was feeling for Zelgadis was foreign but apparently not unheard of. He was almost more lost than he had been, he didn't want to ignore his feelings for Zelgadis but he didn't know how to go about handling the situation either, it was new to him. More than 1,000 years on this earth and now I'm lost at such a thing, he smiled to himself, oh well, I'll just have to deal with it then.

Zelgadis sat up and stretched. "Damn I didn't expect to fall asleep." He rubbed his eyes to clear his vision and looked outside. Still day time, so he wasn't asleep for that long. He stepped outside and glanced around, the others must still be down at the lake. He figured he might as well go find them so he headed into the forest. When he was nearing the lake he heard everyone's voices, they seemed to be enjoying themselves. He stepped into the small clearing and they all glanced at him.

"Hello Mr. Zelgadis! Won't you come join us?"

"Sorry Amelia, swimming doesn't exactly agree with me."

"Where ya been Zel?" Lina asked sticking her head out of the water.

"I was just back at the campsite."

"Hello Zelgadis!" Gourry called from his somewhat designated side of the lake.

"Gourry." Zel nodded in his direction. "So what are your plans for the rest of the day?"

"Well I want to eat! And then I want to come back here and stay until the sun goes down!" Lina shouted. "Gourry you get out then Amelia and I will follow soon enough."

"Uh alright Lina, I'll go!" Gourry got out and quickly slid his clothes back on.

"Well come on Gourry let's go then." Zel waved Gourry over and melted into the trees Gourry was quickly beside him.

"Why didn't you ever come back?" Gourry asked Zelgadis, having already forgotten Zel's previous answer.

"My body doesn't handle water very well."

"What do you mean?"

"I sink."

"Oh! That makes sense, sorry Zel."

"Don't worry about it Gourry." Zel gave him a smile, Gourry has always been a good friend.

"Where'd Xellos go? He did go back to the camp with you right?" Gourry jumped over a low branch and fell on his face. Zelgadis helped him to his feet.

"Yeah he did but who know with that guy?"

"Yeah that's the truth!" Gourry laughed and brushed himself off. "Are we almost back yet?"

"Yes we are," Zel pointed ahead, "it's right up there."

"Ok great!" Gourry grinned and ran up ahead, Zel continued more slowly than he. When he reached the campsite Gourry was already starting a fire to cook food. Zelgadis looked around trying to locate Xellos but he couldn't find him so he walked over to Xellos' tent.

"Xellos?"

"Yes, come in." Xellos answered, Zelgadis pulled back the tent flap and crawled in.

"Ah so you actually didn't disappear to any place unusual, I'm surprised." Zel smirked a bit and sat on the floor of the tent.

"Yeah, guess not." Xellos responded lamely forgetting to put on his characteristic grin, his 'people' face. Because of that Zel gave him an odd look, so Xellos pulled on the smile and said, "So what're you doing in my tent?"

"You don't have to do that." Zelgadis told him. "It just caught me off guard that's all."

"Don't have to do what?" A frown creased Xellos' eyebrows.

"Put on that act; oh don't give me that look! I know you don't always grin!" Zelgadis stared hard at Xellos as though trying to see right into his mind. And Xellos felt as though he truly could see right through. His fake grin dispersed, only to be replaced by a true smile. This made Zelgadis smile too.

"Thanks." Xellos looked away, embarrassed and blushing.

"Thanks? For what?" Zelgadis raised an eyebrow at the mazoku.

"For noticing," Xellos looked up again, in turn Zelgadis blushed. Xellos was laughing at himself inside. He couldn't remember a time when he was so uncertain about anything, let alone another person. Of course Zelgadis wasn't just any person. Zelgadis' thoughts were similar; he was wondering why he was so uncertain about Xellos. His feelings were wild and his hormones were worse. He blushed more deeply at that thought as though Xellos could actually hear what he was thinking. Xellos recognized the surge of emotion coming from the boy and decided to take the chance.

Xellos wrapped his arms around Zelgadis' neck and pulled him into a crushing kiss. Zelgadis's natural response was to push him away so he started to fight it but stopped himself soon enough. Instead he put one hand on Xellos's cheek and returned the kiss. When Xellos noticed that he was responding the kiss became more urgent and passionate. He pushed the chimera over gently and leaned over to kiss him again. Zelgadis slid his arms around Xellos's neck to pull him closer. Xellos slid his tongue between Zelgadis' lips; Zelgadis gasped a bit but accepted the surprise happily.

"Hey Gourry!" Linas' voice came from outside. Xellos felt Zelgadis tense beneath him and pulled back ending the kiss much too soon for his own liking. "Where'd the other two go?" Lina asked looking around.

"Uh I think they're in there!" Gourry pointed towards Xellos's tent.

"Guys?" Lina called towards the tent. Zel pushed Xellos off of him and sat up straightening his clothing.

"Yeah Lina, we're in here." He shouted back. Xellos straightened his clothes a bit too smiling at the self conscious man next to him.

--

"Well what're you doing in there get your ass out here and help with the food!" Lina smacked the side of the tent almost sending it toppling on the two inside.

"Coming Lina!" Xellos laughed and nudged Zel towards the opening.

"Uhm yeah, coming Lina." Zelgadis left the tent being followed by Xellos.

"What were you doing?" Lina asked incredulously, she wasn't really suspicious of anything she just didn't think those two would be talking for no reason. The question made Zelgadis blush but Xellos came quickly to his rescue.

"Zelgadis just wanted to tell me to leave him alone." He giggled and winked at Zel but Lina didn't really pay attention because she had spotted food over by Gourry.

"Ok, boy am I starving!" She happily dug into the food Gourry had already prepared and whatever she could find that didn't involve cooking. Zel wasn't particularly hungry but he decided to eat something so he had something to do with his hands and an excuse for not talking. Xellos ate lightly as well, sending short glances in Zelgadis's direction every now and then. When the meal was finished it was barely mid-day but the heat was making everyone tired.

"I just want to take a nap in the grass!" Amelia sighed closing her eyes. She was lying down next to Lina and Gourry who were both sprawled in the grass as well. Lina stretched and rested her head on her hands.

"Yeah the heat is really making me sleepy!"

"Yeah I'll say!" Gourry agreed vehemently nodding his head.

"Well the weather sure is nice!" Xellos commented he was sitting on a fallen tree; Zel was sitting on the opposite end.

"It's muggy and hot that's all." Zelgadis muttered more to himself than anyone else.

"What was that Mr. Zelgadis?" Amelia craned her head to see him.

"Oh nothing Amelia." He told her shaking his head.

"Alright then!" She laid her head back down and yawned simultaneously with Lina. Amelia giggled then closed her eyes, Lina followed suit, Gourry was already snoring.

"No one wake me till I'm good and ready!" Lina commanded then rolled on her side.

"Mmhm," Amelia grunted already half asleep.

"Of course not." Zel agreed mildly.

"Wouldn't dream of it Lina-dear!" Xellos laughed. Zelgadis couldn't believe how jealous the 'Lina-dear" made him; it was absolutely unnecessary and uncalled for. "Sleep well, don't let the bugs bite!" Zelgadis decided that he'd go relax for a little while in the lake, now that everyone was sleeping. He really needed to think anyway. He stood up and bolted into the woods in hope of avoiding questioning from Xellos. He ran much faster than a normal person so he made it to the clearing in less than five minutes. He removed clothing until all he was left in was his underwear then he stepped into the cool water. It did feel good even if the heat hadn't really been affecting him anyway. He lay back against the edge and closed his eyes so he could relax. He was able to relax for short while before…

"Hello Zelgadis!" Xellos' smile was amused.

"Xellos!" Zel was surprised and jumped when he heard the voice. "What're you doing here?"

"Well I came to see you of course." His grin widened when he saw the blush rise on Zel's cheeks. He liked making his friend blush it was, cute. "You're in the water now, why wouldn't you join your friends earlier?"

"I don't exactly like to mess around as they do, and with them around there's no way I could have just lay back to relax."

"Am I disturbing you now?"

"No not exactly." That response made Xellos smile a little more. He quickly stripped down to only his underwear as well, that made Zels' cheeks turn a deeper crimson. Xellos sank into the water and leaned back against the edge as well. Zel almost unconsciously stared at him for a few moments; the priests' robes he always wore masked the muscle tone that was now thoroughly obvious. In fewer words, he looked good and Zelgadis definitely noticed it. Xellos looked over only to see Zels' eyes scanning him. Xellos pretended not to notice so Zelgadis didn't feel the need to stop.

"So…" Zelgadis finally said nervously.

"Yes Zelgadis?" Xellos smiled at him and opened both of his eyes. That was a chilling sight, and it sent shocks up Zelgadis's spine.

"I'm not sure really." Zel looked down to avoid the soul penetrating gaze. He really didn't know what to say. He'd never been in love before. In love? He asked himself, do I really love him? He looked up and stared at the man before him, when he caught Xellos's eyes again he knew there was no denying it. He really did love Xellos, however odd it may seem to himself or anyone else. But what about Xellos? What did he feel?

"I'm not either," Xellos giggled a bit, "this is new for me too." Xellos was baring his heart, telling Zelgadis that he was weak as well. Xellos bit the inside of his lip; he'd never been so out of control of his own emotions. When Zelgadis was around his head was fuzzy and he couldn't think straight. He had to be away from him to think clearly, that couldn't possibly be healthy. Zelgadis didn't know how to put what he was feeling into words so he reached out and wrapped his arms around the mazoku pulling him close. Xellos was surprised and almost overwhelmed by the positive emotions coming from him but he managed to fight through it. He let Zel's body fill in what little space was left between them and rubbed his back gently. They held each other for a long while before finally breaking their grasp.

"I love you Zelgadis." Xellos whispered, his lips brushing Zelgadis's ear with each word. Zel sucked in a large breathe and braced himself. He was shaking and it was more than obvious. "You're heart's pounding." Xellos giggled a little and let his lips linger over Zel's neck a little longer.

"Yes, it is." Zelgadis hugged Xellos to him again. "I love you too, you know?" Xellos nuzzled Zelgadis's neck gently. Zel smiled, Xellos's soft hair felt nice against his skin. As simple as that, Zel thought to himself, he loves me. Xellos was enjoying being close to someone this way, it was new and exciting…and it was comfortable. But too soon the warm hug had to be broken.

"We should head back they'll be waking up here before to long if they aren't already up!" Xellos grinned.

"Yes they will, Xellos?"

"Yes Zelgadis?"

"Please don't tell them…anything, I just don't think I can handle that, not yet anyway." Zelgadis felt guilty asking Xellos to do that, like he was ashamed but he really just didn't know how to deal yet.

"Of course not." Xellos's lips brushed softly against Zelgadis's to let him know that he understood. "Let's go then." He climbed out of the water quickly, Zel was quick behind him. Xellos snapped and a breeze blew swiftly drying their underclothing.

"Thanks." Zelgadis pulled on his clothes and Xellos did the same. They both made their way back to the campsite where Lina and company were eating their third meal of the day.

"Hi guys!" Lina called hardly looking up from her food.

"Hello Mr. Zelgadis, Mr. Xellos." Amelia smiled brightly at the two, "Would you care to join us?"

"No thank you Amelia," Zelgadis declined her graciously.

"I'm not hungry thank you Miss Amelia!" Xellos grinned at her charmingly, "I think I will retreat to my on confines for a while though."

"Ok then weirdo!" Lina laughed, "You two almost never eat! I don't know how you manage!"

"Oh I get by Lina-dear!" Xellos winked and phased out apparently going to his tent as far as anyone was concerned.

"It's not that hard Lina." Zel smiled briefly.

"I don't see how you don't explode because of how much you eat!" Gourry said.

"Oh you're one to talk!" Lina smacked him upside the head.

"Heh, alright then, I'm going to my tent." Zel told them and was in his tent before anyone, especially Amelia, could insist he stay. He lay on his bed, his head was spinning and he felt a little woozy. He rolled over on his stomach and buried his face in his travel pillow. "It's going to be a long trip…" He mumbled closing his eyes.

"Well yes, Valifore is quite a long ways away." Xellos appeared sitting next to Zelgadis's bed.

"Hi Xellos," Zel glanced up calmly; he had been expecting Xellos to show up so it didn't really surprise him.

"Hello Zelgadis!" Xellos grinned and leaned down to give him a quick kiss. "Feeling antisocial are we?"

"Not antisocial exactly, just not particularly social."

"Ah, of course," Xellos laid one hand on Zels' back and moved it in slow circles.

"Mmm," Zel closed his eyes again and rested his forehead on his arms, "do you think we'll be heading out again tomorrow?"

"Most likely!" Xellos told him, "Lina doesn't have enough food left to stay back another day! Seyruun isn't so far away a few more days travel is all."

"Yes I know, boy am I dreading that experience already."

"Why?" Xellos asked teasingly.

"Uggh," Zelgadis moaned and pulled the pillow over his head, "Amelia is ten times worse around her father, and she keeps telling him that I'm going to marry her someday."

"Really?" Xellos laughed, "Where'd she get that idea from?"

"Who knows?! She's got this crazy notion that I'm in love with her! Don't get me wrong I like her well enough but more like she's my little sister. And because of that I am protective of her but not….Argh!" Zel buried his face in the blanket and clenched his eyes shut.

"Careful there Zelgadis, you do have to breathe!" Xellos took the pillow from his hands and set it to the side. "Well it could be tough but I'll try to stick around as much as possible." Zelgadis still didn't lift his head from the bed instead he just groaned. Xellos was grinning immensely, Zel was rarely this open with anyone and it was nice, not to mention amusing. Xellos easily flipped Zelgadis over and sat on his waist pinning him to the spot.

"What?! Hey!" Zel shouted and put up a weak struggle before Xellos silenced him with a kiss.

"Might want to be quiet unless you want someone to hear," he whispered amusement clear in his tone. Zel opted to kiss Xellos instead of fight any longer. They were both surprised by how easy it was to be with one another now, as long as no one was around.

The rest of the trip to Seyruun was rather uneventful, just a lot of regular arguments and beatings from Lina. Zelgadis and Xellos had so far managed to keep their relationship secret. Of course they were the two most secretive people in the group, so the only real challenge was not to be caught.

"Look Miss Lina! There!" Amelia was jumping up and down and pointing up the road. "I can see the gates of Seyruun!"

"Yeah, yeah Amelia! I see it!" Lina trudged up the road after her, "Slow down will you! I'm tired!"

"So am I!" Gourry added.

"But it's so close! If you walk faster we'll get there sooner!"

"She's certainly excited!" Xellos said to Zel.

"So I noticed." The two were walking farther back from the group, Zel was hardly inching along. He really didn't want to go into the city.

"Come on Zelgadis it won't be that bad!" Xellos grabbed his arm and pulled him forward to join the others. They had all started running to keep up with Amelia to make sure they could get through the palace gates.

"But…" Zelgadis started to whine but Xellos wouldn't hear any of it and picked him up without strain.

"Come on you, you're not getting out of this!" He said loudly to mask what he whispered next, "it's a palace, just imagine the beds." He winked and Zelgadis blushed deeply and almost nestled himself against Xellos's chest then remembered his image.

"Put me down!" He shouted shoving a bit at Xellos's chest.

"Hmm, no!" Xellos giggled and phased in at the palace gates so they were in front of the others. He kissed Zel quickly on the forehead then dropped him playfully.

"Ouch!" Zel gasped out of shock not pain. Xellos stuck his tongue out at him and pulled his own eye lid down making for a very amusing facial expression. Zelgadis glared at him and stood up. The others were soon with them at the gates and Amelia held out her royal crest allowing them all admittance.

"Hurry up! I can't wait to see daddy!" Amelia shouted hauling Lina along behind her as she ran across the grounds to the palace doors.

"Princess Amelia!" One of the guards waved to her, "You haven't been home in a long while Little Miss!"

"Roland!" Amelia hugged the guard enthusiastically, "I know I've been traveling with my friends," She gestured to the rest of the group. The guard gave them a very inquisitive look. Amelia noticed that and waved for everyone to come forward. "I know they look a little suspicious but they're really good people!"

"Of course Princess," Roland nodded at the others and said, "Welcome to Seyruun then!" Lina glared at him and was about to say something rude but Gourry put his hand over her mouth and spoke up instead.

"Thanks! Can we go in now? She's getting kind of, uh, restless!" He grinned and bared it when Lina bit his hand.

"Absolutely, welcome home Princess Amelia!" He opened the door and Amelia bounded into the front hall the others close behind. Lina was bashing Gourry over the head and Xellos was practically dragging Zelgadis in.

"Daddy!" Amelia screamed throwing the throne room doors open.

"Amelia?!" Crowned Prince Phillionel bellowed jumping from his spot and immediately running to his daughter. "Amelia! My darling daughter! You're home?" He looked astonished but picked Amelia up in a crushing hug.

"Daddy!" She squealed, "We're on our way up to Valifore so we stopped here because I wanted to see you!" Phill set Amelia down and studied her at arms length, "What are you doing in Valifore?" He asked then looked around noticing the other people in the room. "Hello!" He nodded gruffly, "please come in." Everyone obliged and stepped fully away from the door way and two guards men closed it behind them. Phill walked over to them and examined the group carefully then turned back to Amelia. "I don't know this one," He jerked his thumb in Xellos's direction. Amelia looked a little skittish but Xellos stepped in.

"Xellos Mettalium, sir." He smirked and took a gallant bow them stared up at Phill through his bangs.

"Mettalium?" Phill looked a little perplexed, "So you're a…?"

"Monster?" Xellos supplied for him and stood back to full height. He wasn't near as tall as Phillionel the giant but his presence was just as intimidating. "Yes I am." Everyone cringed a bit but Amelia stepped up quickly.

"Don't worry about him Daddy! Please he may be a monster but he's with us!" She was trying to break up the fight for pride, which Xellos was winning.

"You have no need to worry I'm neutral here, I have no means against you or you're kingdom." Xellos closed his eyes again and grinned losing the monster persona. "In other words, peace!"

"Ok, but I will be keeping an eye on you Mettalium." Phill barked staring coldly at Xellos then returning his gaze to Amelia, "How long do you plan to stay here?"

"Only a few days if that's alright Daddy!" Amelia eyed his nervously.

"Of course my darling Amelia!" Phill was suddenly back to his usual self, thankfully so was Xellos. When Xellos was like that it scared and worried people; well most people excluding Zelgadis, he personally thought it was sexy and would later tell Xellos as much.

"Oh thank you Daddy!" Amelia squealed and hugged him.

"Ok now that that's over," Lina had broken Gourry's hold on her and she was not in the best of humors, "I'M HUNGRY!"

"Of course Miss Inverse! You arrived just in time for diner and during that time I'll have rooms prepared for you all!" That satisfied Lina thank Cephied and everyone was quickly ushered to the dining room. Zelgadis hung back a bit so he could talk to Xellos.

"Apparently your name is well known?" He inquired.

"Well yes, I guess so!" Xellos told his partner happily, "More like Lord Beastmaster Zelas Mettaliums' name is well known!"

"Oh yes, that makes sense," Zel trailed off and stared ahead wearily.

"Is something wrong Zelgadis?" Xellos rounded on him then he noticed Zels' weary glance at the dining room doors. "Oh, dreading this are you?" He smiled warmly and gave Zels hand a quick squeeze. "It'll be alright!"

"Yeah, yeah of course it will," Zelgadis's tone was practically dripping with sarcasm. Xellos laughed and pushed him towards the door.

"Well go on!" He giggled, Zelgadis looked positively green…well greener than normal anyway. Zelgadis sat as far from Amelia and her father as possible; Xellos sat in between him and Lina. "Hello Lina-dear, are you hungry?" That comment warranted him a swift glare from both sides. The 'Lina-dear' really did make Zel jealous, and Lina knew how obvious it was that she was hungry and having to wait was not helping her sense of humor. He smacked Xellos over the head because of it, he just gave her a sheepish grin but the food was to arrive shortly after saving him from an untimely death.

"So Amelia!" Phil started after having taken a large gulp of the wine in front of him, "how goes the, uh, relations?" With that last word he cast a meaningful glance Zelgadis's direction; Zelgadis was busy practicing amateur magic tricks trying the disappearing act, which unfortunately for him wasn't working.

"Oh they're going great!" Amelia chimed in sending her own look Zels' way. "I can't wait to settle down with a husband!" The inclination was clear, clear to everyone, excluding Gourry. Lina shrugged it off, she knew how Amelia felt about Zelgadis and knew how it would end. Zelgadis was responded by trying to shrink into nothing. Xellos' lips twitched as he tried to hide a smirk. He then discretely stroked Zels' hand beneath the table comfortingly. Zel flipped his palm up and twined his fingers with Xellos's.

"That's great darling daughter," Phill took another swig of wine, "when?"

"Oh soon I think!" Amelia was nervously looking back and forth between her father and Zelgadis.

"Is there any more chicken?" Thank you Gourry! The gathering tension dispersed with a room-wide sigh with Gourrys oblivious question. From then on the dinner went more smoothly. Zelgadis grew tired of the light laughing and conversation soon so he excused himself from the table.

"I'm ready to get some rest if you'll excuse me highness?" He stood having finished his wine.

"Of course!" Phillionel gestured to one of the ladies-in-waiting to step forward "Mary, please take Mr. Greywords to his room!"

"Yes, Your Highness," Mary bowed and nodded for Zelgadis to follow her.

"Goodnight," Zelgadis bowed to no-one in particular then walked with Mary up the stairs to his room.

"Here we are!" The young girl opened the door and lead him in. "You have everything you should need but if you find you are missing someone I'm sure you can find someone to retrieve it for you." She was very professional but obviously nervous to be alone with Zelgadis. He recognized this; he was used to it from people, especially women.

"Thank you, you can go now." She bowed quickly and scurried from the room. Zelgadis sighed and sat on the bed, it didn't strain under his weight; he silently thanked Prince Phill for remembering his weight issue. _Knock, knock! _Zel looked up and groaned, he wasn't feeling very personable. "Yes what do you want?" He grumbled in the direction of the door.

"That wasn't a very nice way to answer the door!" The door opened to reveal a grinning Xellos, he took a sweeping over-exaggerated bow, "At your service my good man." There was a twinkle in his rarely opened eyes. Zelgadis smiled slightly.

"I wasn't expecting you, you never knock, you just kind of show up."

"Ah yes, I suppose I do!" Xellos entered the room closing the door behind him.

"Yes, yes I think you do." Zel was happy to see Xellos but he still wasn't in the best of moods, from dealing with off hand comments about himself and Amelia at dinner and the maid earlier.

"Long day huh?" Xellos said noticing Zels mood. Xellos lifted his chin with a finger and kissed him tenderly.

"I guess so; it's stressed me out a little."

"Well, let's see what I can do about that." Xellos sat on Zelgadis's lap and kissed him deeply.

"Mmm, yes let's see." Zel slid his hands down Xellos's sides. Xellos slowly started untucking Zels tunic. Zelgadis kissed a soft trail down his neck pushing away the unnecessary clothing as he reached the base. Xellos threw Zels sword belt to the side and tried to work the clip on his cloak. Meanwhile Zelgadis was making good use of his teeth, he nibbles Xellos's neck gently then bit down; hard enough a normal man would have bled. This coaxed a moan from the mazoku's throat and he decided to hell with conventional methods and ripped Zel's shirt clean off. "Oh! Xellos that's the only shirt I have at the moment!" Zel scolded him good naturedly.

"Well then I'll get you a new one!" He laughed, Zel dropped Xellos's cloak to the floor, then pulled Xellos's shirt off revealing the hidden muscle. Xellos pushed Zel backwards and straddled him, Zel wasted no time in pulling the mazoku's lips down to his own. Xellos caressed the pebble-clad body whilst sliding his tongue between Zel's slightly parted lips. Zelgadis bit down gently then blushed when Xellos began to remove his trousers.

"Xellos, I-I'm not," Zelgadis stuttered out.

"Shh, Zelgadis just relax and let me drive you crazy." Xellos ran one finger over Zels lips slowly.

"Mmm…" Zel bit the tip of his finger and submitted to his will.

Xellos smiled down at the sleeping chimera on his chest, he rubbed Zelgadis' soothingly…He'd had sex before he'd never really "made love" there really was a difference and he never wanted anything else. "I love you," he whispered to the seemingly sleeping form.

"I love you too," Zelgadis muttered against Xellos's chest then looked up; he grinned at the surprised look on his lovers face. The astonished look on Xellos's face was soon replaced with a grin of his own.

"I thought you were asleep Zelgadis."  
"No not quite yet," Zel buried his face in Xellos's chest to just breathe him in. Xellos tightened his grip on Zel. I could get used to this, he thought. Zel kissed his chest then felt him tense.

"Xellos?" He glanced up at Xellos' face.

"If you'll excuse me Zelgadis," Xellos smiled sheepishly.

"What? Where are you going?"

"Well let's just say Beastmaster doesn't have the best timing." And he was gone, leaving Zelgadis alone in his bed.

"Juuou-sama! How can I help you today?" Xellos bowed deeply, he was clad now in his usual priests regalia.

"With a little update," Zelas gestured for Xellos to step closer, he did.

"Of course! Well, they are headed to Valifore but they've stopped in Seyruun to visit Princess Amelia's father Crown Prince Phillionel."

"Good, good," said the spider to the fly. Zelas ran her long red-lacquered nail down his cheek, "The chimera boy won't interfere with your duty, will he?"

"Absolutely not," Xellos grin faltered then went from fake to eerie.

"Very well," Zelas held Xellos's chin between her finger nails and turned his face to the side, "it had better stay that way." She kissed his cheek more intimately than friendly. Xellos shied away from her touch, it felt wrong to him, to have someone other than Zelgadis be this familiar. "That boy has changed you." She gave him a smirk that nearly mirrored his own and slapped him lightly, "go on!"

"Yes mistress," Xellos bowed once again and shimmered out.

"Well good morning everyone!" Xellos appeared at the head of the table. He was greeted with sleepy mumbles and a glare from Zel; well a glare masking a very questioning look. Xellos took a seat next to Zel and whispered in his ear, "I'm sorry Zelgadis dear, Juuou-sama needed to confer with me and I can't ignore her." Xellos ran his hand up Zelgadis's leg making him blush. He did that so the others would think he was just teasing Zel like usual; and of course the rush of embarrassment from his chimeric lover was delicious. Zelgadis almost blew their cover though because he so badly wanted to kiss Xellos, right then and there but he stopped himself and instead opted for punching him in the gut. It was at this time that Lina decided to speak up.

"So, how long are we going to stay here?" She asked everyone then chugged her beverage. Zel resumed his normal cross-legged position and picked up his coffee.

"Hopefully not too long." Sip.

"Mr. Zelgadis! That wasn't a very nice thing to say!" Amelia complained pausing momentarily from eating. "Sorry Amelia, sip, I just think, sip, we should get moving soon." Lina was staring hard at her friend like she was trying to figure something out about him. Zel caught her eye, "Lina is something wrong?"

"What?" Lina came into focus dumbly, "Oh, no, no! Nothing Zel." She rubbed that back of her neck and grinned. Zelgadis gave his trade-mark smirk.

"Alright Lina."

"Lina, when are we leaving?" Gourry asked.

"I don't know yet Jelly-fish brains! That's what I'm trying to find out!"

"Sorry Lina I wasn't paying attention!" Gourry smiled and went back to eating his breakfast.

"Well of course not, you ever pay attention!" Lina head locked Gourry after he tried to sneak one of her sausages.

"Can we stay a few more days?" Amelia asked quickly, trying to stop the fight before they broke something important.

"I don't see why not Miss Amelia!" Xellos said over the noise, he was adding spoons of sugar to his tea.

"Really Mr. Xellos?!" Amelia squealed.

"Well certainly!" Xellos sat back and sipped his tea.

"That's great! Miss Lina, Mr. Gourry! Is that alright with you?"

"Huh, what? Yeah sure!" Lina shouted then was back to eating.

"Sure Amelia!" Gourry nodded.

"Mr. Zelgadis, I know you don't really, uh…"

"It's ok Amelia, I'm sure I'll live!" Zel smiled a bit and glanced up, Lina was staring at him again. "Why yes Lina-d…" Zel caught himself before finishing that last word.

"You know," Lina began, "you're really starting to sound like each other!" She glanced back and forth between Zelgadis and Xellos. The looked at each other then back at her.

"No we're not!" They said simultaneously. Lina raised and eyebrow at them and Amelia was biting her lip like she was worried about something, Xellos spoke first.

"My, my, he is picking up some of my characteristics isn't he? Oh well, it is an improvement!" He put his arms around Zelgadis and Zel pushed him over.

"Argh! Get off me fruitcake!" he stood abruptly and walked from the room.

"Mr. Zelgadis!" Amelia called after him; he ignored her and continued out of the room. He stepped into the Grand Hall and walked a few paces before leaning against the wall. He wasn't exactly angry with Xellos, he was more confused. The last week it had been easy to steer clear of the others but it felt like it was just getting harder. He couldn't understand it! Someone tapped his shoulder breaking him from his revere.

"Honey are you lost?  
A sweet faced old woman with stern eyes asked him.

"No ma'am!" Zelgadis answered her suddenly feeling like a lost child.

"Are you sure?" She asked him sincerely.

"Yes…" Zels answer trailed off, he pondered for a second that exact question, was he lost? He soon noticed the she was looking at him, "Oh, sorry ma'am! I'll be on my way now." Zel bowed his head then was quickly off towards his room.

When he opened the door he found an almost pleasant surprise waiting for him. He picked up the small folded parchment and read the neat writing: Meet me in the east courtyard! The garden, I love flowers! It was simply signed, "Xellos" with a little heart next to it. Zelgadis smiled and curled his fingers around the note and headed instantly for the garden. Xellos was sitting on a delicately manicured bench sipping a small cup of tea.

"I believe this is yours," Zel slipped the parchment into his lovers slightly curled fingers.

"Ah yes, I think so too!" Xellos grinned and the note turned to blue flame in his palm. A little parlor trick that Zel was rather familiar with, I wasn't exactly a fond memory but still he said nothing of it. "Have a seat?"

"No thank you, I very seriously doubt that little thing would support my weight." Zel declined with a snap of bitterness lining his voice. Xellos raised his eyebrows then stood his tea-cup and saucer disappearing.

"My, my Zelgadis, why the bitterness?" He opened his eyes to gaze further into the complex soul.

"What do you think?" Zelgadis snapped, "This monstrosity I'm cursed to live as!"

"You're not a monstrosity," Xellos tilted his head to the side innocently.

"Yes I am," Zel growled his easily engaged temper flaring, "this horrid appearance." Xellos stroked the chimeras' cheek tenderly.

"I think your beautiful," he whispered, "if there's any monstrosity here it's me because that's what I truly am, a monster." Zel was about to argue once again but Xellos' piercing glare stopped him. Zelgadis sighed and pulled the upset mazoku into his arms. He stroked Xellos's soft hair gently and held him close. "Zelgadis, I have to tell you something…"

"You know what you have to do," Yvonne said menacing the man before her. He nodded obediently but gave her the most hateful look he could manage. She grinned, "Good boy." She patted his head as though he was an animal. He growled at her and tried to strike out. "Oh I think not," she laughed and tightened her hand into a fist. The boy cringed and fell to his knees gasping. "I could easily kill you boy!" She slapped him across the face sending him the rest of the way down. For now yes, but I'll get you someday, he thought to himself, she just can't tighten that spell on me any further and I can't die yet! "Get to your feet!" She commanded and twisted her hand into an upward gesture bringing him to his feet as though he were chained. "Go now Arian." She snapped and the boy known as Arian DeTrece vanished.

Zelgadis squirmed out of Xellos's arms, "You what?! I can't do that, Xellos how could you do that?!"

"Shush! Don't be so loud!" Xellos put his finger against Zels lips and gave him a pleading look. "I can't disobey Beastmaster, but I can still protect you! Zelgadis I love you I can't hurt you!" He looked so distressed Zelgadis was having trouble being angry with him.

"Xellos isn't there anything you can do? I can't abandon my…friends! I can't believe this is a trap, well I guess I can but there has to be something we can do?"

"I can't do anything, Zelas is my creator and well…have you ever hear the cheesy saying "I brought you into this world and I can take you out"? Well that's the kind of, uh, relationship she and I have." Xellos looked like he could cry. Zelgadis please listen to me, he pleaded in his head, I can't help the others but I can save you!

"Xellos I love you too, but I won't leave my friends to a trap. Maybe I can't warn them but I can try to prepare them!" With that Zel hugged Xellos tightly cradling his warm body to him. Xellos hugged him back; he buried his head against the base of Zels neck.

"Zelgadis please think about it," he whispered.

"I can't, I just can't." Zel stroked the purple hair again gently, he didn't want to lose Xellos but he couldn't let the people he cared about most down. The mazoku still wasn't as trust worthy as his friends. Xellos kissed Zels lips softly.

"I understand, but now I have to go." Zel nodded and Xellos phased out.

The large room was lit by a single glowing lantern; Xellos looked up at the throne at the north end.

"Welcome Xellos, it's been quite a long while." The cold voice pierced the darkness with a chilling effect. "What can I help you with my lord?"

"Yvonne, I need a favor." Xellos skipped quickly to the point he knew his underling couldn't refuse his request but he also knew she wouldn't care for any dilly-dally.

"What can I do?" Yvonne asked with a mask of sweetness coating her hard voice.

"I need you to kid-nap someone for me." He told her bluntly then tapped his staff on the stone floor; light filled the room as fires sprung up in lanterns lining the walls. "So dreary in here, I can't even see who I'm talking to!" Yvonne smirked a bit.

"Kid-nap someone?" She asked an evil glint burning in her eyes. "Who and why?"

"Why is none of your business, and as to who I don't have to tell you just yet," Xellos smiled floated up to her throne area hovering just slightly above the ground only to look overbearing.

"Yes but I can't kid-nap someone I know nothing about," She complained looking up at him.

"Be patient, I have conditions first," Xellos's grin disappeared and his eyes glowed dangerously. "If these conditions aren't followed there will be dire consequences."

"Of course Master Xellos," Yvonne sighed, she hated talking to her superiors, in her minds eye no one should be able to interrupt her life and tell her what to do.

"Good, now on to your instructions. The man I am having you capture is not to be harmed, treat him like a valuable hostage, _not_ your personal slave, for he is_ not_." Xellos put major emphasis on the word not in order to get it through the thick skull of a monster. "Do I make myself clear?"

"Absolutely," Yvonne answered trying to beat the sarcasm from overtaking her tone. Xellos smirked evilly.

"I'm glad we see eye to eye, now you can have the answer of whom!" Xellos's grin returned, almost a real one at the thought of Zelgadis. "His name is Zelgadis, the chimera man with Lina Inverse's group, I'm sure you're familiar with them, as the entire monster race is after her defeat of Shabrinigido."

"Oh yes, everyone knows that little witch," the glint returned to her eyes as she recalled her own brewing plot, "and I know which one you're talking about." She was now very curious as to why Xellos would want this man kid-napped yet not harmed. Maybe she could get the chimera boy to tell her, yes that's what she'd try.

"Very well then, and I've made my instructions clear?"

"Crystal," she replied bitingly.

"Just make sure he's away from the group two or three days before the group reaches the city of Valifore, I must be going now I have things to do!" With a wink and a wave Xellos was no longer there.

"AMELIA!" Phillionel bellowed at his daughter, "I don't want to see your friends back here for very long while!" Lina looked sheepish edging her way towards the door; an accidental town explosion had caused Phill to become very very upset. Amelia held both her hands up in surrender.

"Of course Daddy!" She was also edging out the door grabbing Gourrys shirtsleeve as she went. Zelgadis sighed watching the scene play out before him then headed out the door at a regular pace. The argument coming from inside didn't include or bother his he was that they'd be out of Seyruun sooner than planned. He was still confused as of what to do about the upcoming trap, he didn't blame Xellos, he knew there wasn't anything he could do about it. Speaking of Xellos at that very moment the conspicuous priest showed up in front of him.

"What's going on in there? Trouble and I'm not the cause oh dear!" Xellos grinned brightly at Zel and pointed towards the palace doors.

"Lina made a huge scene in town causing a few vendors and local restaurants to go out of business at least temporarily, Prince Phillionel wasn't very happy with her after that and has hence forth kicked us all out of the town for a while. Well expect for his 'darling daughter' who is of course aloud to stay but she'd rather tag along with us." Zelgadis explained blandly then shrugged his shoulders, "Can't say I'm surprised or upset by the outcome, I'll have to thank Lina later."

"Ah, good for Lina!" Xellos was inanely happy that Zelgadis was speaking to him, he wasn't angry about the issue at hand; of course he probably will be when he finds out about the kidnapping.

"Zel wait for me," Lina waved them down, "Xellos where have you been all morning?" She asked when she noticed that he was there.

"Hi Lina! I had some business to deal with elsewhere!" Xellos grinned, "So we're leaving a little earlier than planned are we?"

"Yes, yes we are and we're heading out immediately! Gourry, Amelia, are you coming or not?!" She yelled back over her shoulder.

"Oh yeah we're comin' Lina!" Gourry called, he was hauling Amelia behind him and she was waving to her father.

"Bye Daddy!" Amelia shouted then pulled away Gourry and ran up to Lina. "Miss Lina I can't believe you got thrown out of Seyruun!"

"Oh shut up Amelia! It could have been a bigger issue couldn't it? We need to get moving anyway." With that Lina marched out of the palace grounds and through the city with her band of followers (well and a floating mazoku) close behind, "Valifore here we come!" And that was true! Valifore wasn't all that far away though, two weeks walk as an average.

"You're walking too slow!" Lina complained turning to walk backwards.

"No we're not Miss Lina you're walking too fast!" Amelia whined back speeding up some despite the comment.

"I think you're just in too big of a hurry to get there," Gourry put his arms behind his head and looked up, "it's not like we have to be there quickly!"

"So? I want to get there! Better sooner than later right?" Lina grinned then ran up ahead of the rest. Zelgadis looked at the three in front of him and chuckled.

"You're right Gourry but, what's the point in arguing with her?"

"Because it's very unjust for Miss Lina to boss us around like that!" Amelia replied indignantly. Zel sighed, he wasn't expecting to spur one of those speeches from her! He wasn't talking to her anyway, he was talking to Gourry.

"Then why do you listen?" Xellos teased the little girl.

'Because…I…that's not the point!" Amelia folded her arms and marched ahead to catch up with Lina.

"Quick temper that one has doesn't she?" Xellos giggled and scratched the back of his head absently.

"Are you just now noticing?" Zel raised an eyebrow jokingly at him.

"Well…" Xellos trailed off.

"What do you mean Amelia?" Lina asked. They were now far enough ahead of the others that they couldn't hear the conversation.

"Well their teasing seems to be much more flirtatious than it was!" Amelia explained, she had suspicious of Zelgadis and Xellos for a bit now and finally decided to confide in Lina.

"Oh come on Amelia, you're imagining things! Zel hates the mazoku as much as anyone, if not more!" Lina was exasperated, she was having doubts herself but she couldn't admit it to herself and she wouldn't admit it to Amelia either.

"But how can you be so quick to answer? At least think about it some more!" Amelia wanted nothing more but to be as confident as Lina about the two, but she couldn't help not believing.

"I've known Zelgadis for quite a while now and I really don't think he's, well, gay!" She faltered a bit on that last words, she almost had a problem with it but wouldn't let it bother her.

"Well, ok." Amelia started biting her nails nervously, she would let the topic drop for now. She glanced back at the boys; Gourry was ambling along obliviously and Zel was beating up on Xellos, almost like normal.

"Who are you?" Lina asked someone sternly. Amelia turned back around and almost ran into someone else. He was a tall man with slicked back black and red hair he carried a rather large two handed sword unsheathed and against his shoulder.

"Sorry!" Amelia gasped and stepped back.

"Excuse me ma'am," the man said gallantly, "and I am Arian, Arian DeTrece." He gave a small bow out of respect. "May I ask who you are?"

"I'm the famous Lina Inverse! Who's power and beauty resides…" Lina was cut off by Gourry.

"Hey Lina who's this?" He asked pointing at Arian.

"Arian, and who might you be?" he asked the rest of the group having already heard Linas introduction.

"I am Amelia Wil Tesla Seyruun!" Amelia piped up.

"Gourry Gabriev," Gourry grinned and shook the other mans hand. Zelgadis and Xellos reached the gathering then as well.

"Hello," Zel said, well more asked. Xellos pushed everyone out of the way and greeted Arian cheerily.

"Hello! Arian is it?" He stuck out his hand grinning brightly. Zel looked at him strangely and glared at Arian.

"Uh, hello your names are?" Arian asked looking at Zel and Xellos.

"Zelgadis Greywords," Zel answered folding his arms across his chest an offering no other form of greeting.

"Xellos!" bowed over dramatically and laughed. Zelgadis was mentally steaming at his obvious flirting, and Xellos was enjoying every second of it. He didn't really like to hurt Zelgadis but a little harmless jealousy every now and then was delicious.

"What do you want anyway?" Lina asked suddenly cutting the introductions.

"I'm traveling to Valifore," Arian turned quickly back to Lina, "my family is there and my father is gravely ill, I must go to him."

"Oh, sorry to hear that." Lina said a little sheepishly.

"We're headed to Valifore too, why not travel with us to insure safety on the road!" Amelia stepped in, "Not that you look like you couldn't take care of yourself." She added quickly. Arian smiled at her.

"That you Miss but I wouldn't want to intrude on you and your friends."

"No way, just pull your own weight and an extra hand is never a problem!" Lina laughed.

"Yeah we could use an extra hand sometimes," Gourry grinned at the new guy.

"Thank you," Arian bowed to the entire group, "I promise to help out, I'm at your service." Lina grinned and slapped him on the back.

"Welcome to the party!" She laughed, "Now we've wasted quite a lot of time here, let's go!" Everyone agreed and was quickly on their way as normal, well other than Amelia. She was obviously very interested in the new guy, she kept staring at him and almost ran into Lina once.

"Arian is it?" Xellos asked falling in step with the larger man.

"Yes it is," he replied coldly, Xellos' grin widened.

"Good, good, I love that name!" He flirted shamelessly perfectly aware of the horrible look Zelgadis was giving him and was skillfully ignoring it. Arian grunted an annoyed reply that sounded something like "oh".

"Oh absolutely," Xellos brushed his hand lightly against Arian's arm. Arian flinched away as politely as possible though his patience was wearing rather thin.

Zelgadis was wishing it really was possible for looks to kill, he was furious! Xellos was blatantly rubbing his face in his flirtatious antics. He of course wouldn't put it past Xellos to be doing something like this just to get a rise out of him. Zelgadis, too busy wallowing in anger and frustration hear the sounds of people approaching, wasn't even aware of other people around until, wasn't even aware of other people around until a swords blow struck his back. The startled chimera snapped into focus and the man that attacked him was soon on the ground a sword pressed to his throat. A surprised cry told him that the others were already aware of the attack. The small group was now surrounded by about 16 bandits. Arian had readied his swords, preparing to prove his worth but where bandits are concerned he didn't have to do anything.

"Oh no!" The apparent leaded shrieked, "It's Lina Inverse! The infamous dragon slaying bandit killer!"

"That's right, I am!" Lina flipped her hair and grinned, a very familiar glint appearing in her eyes, "You picked the wrong person to mess with!"

"Let's get out of here!" The leader shouted to his band.

"Oh I don't think so," Lina sent a few well aimed fireballs their direction and Zelgadis pushed his blade through the mans throat. He pulled the sword out and wiped the steel on the bandits shirt. Lina clapped and brushed her hands off superiorly.

"Alright!" She said then was off happily raiding the bandit gangs loot.

"Very well done Miss Lina," Arian complimented sheathing his unused sword. "You certainly made short work of those men, you live up to your reputation for sure."

"Miss Lina always does well because she'd fighting on the side of Justice, and justice always triumphs!" Amelia said raising her small fist in the air.

"Of course Miss Amelia, I agree." Arian replied to her short speech. She swooned and might as well have had hearts for eyes.

"You really think so Mr. Arian?" She squealed excitedly.

"Absolutely," He smiled happily at the princess and they were soon chatting merrily about justice.

"Damnit!" Zelgadis was muttering to himself, he was already upset with Xellos and a few other small things and they seemed to be pilling up. The sneak attack had ripped his cloak and tunic badly. Xellos was watching him closely but trying to engage Lina in a conversation.

"Nicely done Lina," He floating in position as though he were lying on his stomach fallowing her around as she looted-and-pillaged.

"I know," She replied sounding spaced, she was quite pleased with her findings. Gourry was aimlessly following her around as well, not exactly sure what to do as usual.

After a long days walk Lina and the group were more than ready to rest for the night. Arian set up camp almost completely by himself, the only thing he didn't do was set up Zelgadis's tent. He did that on his own because his pride wouldn't allow him to let someone else do it; though he was mentally and physically exhausted and would have been more than happy to let someone else handle the work. Gourry and Lina almost immediately set up a fire and started cooking. As soon as Arian was finished setting up Amelia asked him to accompany her to find a brook that sounded not far off.

"It would be an honor, Miss Amelia," he grinned down at her.

"Oh thank you Mister Arian!" She squeaked and pulled him away.

"Looks like our little princess has a crush!" Xellos said sounding rather amused.

"Yes it does," Lina exclaimed laughingly. Looks like our damned Mazoku has a crush too, Zelgadis thought angrily to himself. "What do you think Zel?"

"It's entirely possible," He replied lamely, "I'm going to my tent."

"Aren't you hungry?" Gourry asked stirring something vaguely stew like in a large pot over the fire. "There's plenty to go around," he then glanced at Lina, "well, maybe…" Zel chuckled a bit despite his anger.

"Shut up Gourry!" Lina punched him in the gut, "but besides that are you going to eat?" she asked turning back to Zel.

"No thank you," with that he waved and disappeared into his tent.

"Ok, more for me!" Lina called after him.

When Zelgadis entered his tent, Xellos, who had mysteriously gone missing earlier, was sitting next to his bed.

"Zelgadis?" Xellos asked tentatively sensing how angry Zel was and curious as to what was wrong.

"What?!" Zel snapped and threw his cloak to the ground.

"What's wrong?" Xellos raised an eyebrow at his companion.

"What the hell do you think?" He snarled then flung himself recklessly to his bed.

"I truly don't know, would you care to share it with me?" Xellos was starting to get frustrated, Zel wasn't usually this irate towards him even when he was angry! His anger being quite common. Zel rolled onto his stomach and talked into his pillow.

"You," he stated as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"What do you mean?" Xellos questioned.

"Let's just say your flirting with Arian was not exactly the height of subtlety. " Zel said sounding rather childish. Xellos's eyes widened and he stared at the chimera.

"You mean you actually believed that?" He asked incredulously.

"Of course, it was pretty obvious." Zel mumbled.

"Oh Zelgadis!" Xellos chuckled a bit his concern mostly melting. He ran his hand gently down Zels back, Zel flinched slightly at the comforting contact. "I'm not really attracted to the ryazoku!"

"Ryazoku?" Zel asked sounding confused.

"Oh, yes Arian is a full blood black dragon, but that's not important."

"Alright," Zel was willing to leave it at that for now, "why were you being so…familiar with him?"

"Well, I meant to make you jealous, yes I apologize for upsetting you but I am a monster after all. Your emotions are so much stronger to me than others dear, and your jealousy is wonderful." Xellos told him softly stroking the back of his neck.

"Oh," every now and then some of Xellos' true nature would show through and it could be a bit uncomfortable for Zelgadis. "I understand, I guess, and I accept your apology but if you would be so kind as to try not to do it." Xellos began to speak but Zel continued first, "But if it does happen I'll try to be understanding and not get so angry."

"I'll do my best love," Xellos smiled gently

"Anyway, I have a question," Zel propped his chin on his arms and Xellos gave him a 'continue' look. "Why couldn't I tell that Arian is a dragon? I usually can sense those things."

"It's a spell, a very powerful one as far as I can tell…"

Meanwhile Amelia is getting to _know_ Arian, if you know what I mean. Jeez, you perverts get your heads out of the gutter they're just talking! What were you thinking?

"You're a princess?" Arian gaped at the mention of Prince Phillionel as her father.

"Oh, yes I am!" Amelia smiled proudly and showed him the royal crest she carried wither her, "Princess Amelia Wil Tesla Seyruun."

"Princess please forgive my lack of manners," he wiped the surprised look from his face and took a deep bow.

"Mr. Arian I would prefer it if you wouldn't treat me differently, I believe in equality among all people! Treating people differently because of their social status would be very unjust!"

"That's very noble of you, Lady Amelia," Arian once again stood upright and Amelia beamed at his praise. "I agree that judgment should only be passed on a persons personality and loyalty. Still, regardless of your status I hold you in the highest regards, so you know."

"Thank you so much!" the princess was practically glowing. "you're a very good person too, with a righteous heart!"

"Thank you Princess but I'm afraid has not such pure intentions as you believe," When Amelia gave him a quizzical look he continued. "I am set on getting revenge on a woman, well not exactly, she's not a woman she's a monster, through and through."

"What did she do to you?" Amelia asked sounding concerned. Arian was about to answer her when a horrific pain shot through his body bringing him to his knees.

"Mr. Arian!" She cried out rushing to his side, "what's the matter?"

"I, I can't talk about it or this happens, it's one of her awful spells," he chocked out.

"A spell? Hold still," she pressed her palm to his forehead but pulled away as though she'd been stung. "That's a very powerful spell, I can't remove it, but I can shield you long enough to tell me what she's done...doing. Then I can try to help you!"

"Miss Amelia that's far to dangerous, I can't let you put yourself in that sort of possible peril."

"Please let me help you, it would be wrong and go against the laws of Justice for me to let this problem manifest and grow, anyway she wont know you've spoken a word!"

"Thank you Princess, you truly are an angel," Arian smiled sincerely at her. She smiled back and sat down next to him she then began chanting.

"Sorcery which binds thee tongue, unbind thee, shield thy heart with your pure light." A glowing orb surrounded her and she clasped her hands, "blur thine eyes, spoken words be free." She unclasped her hands and the glow surrounded Arian as well. "There, we don't have a lot of time so please hurry." She smiled encouragingly.

"Ok," Arian took a deep breath and began. "Yvonne, one of the monster race, kidnapped ones of our pack, children! She took then and as ransom for their safe return she wanted young men, slaves. Though she only asked for two. I was the first to volunteer, my life had been lived much longer than those of the children and they deserved more of a chance. The other man was Ryazol, I don't know what happened to him after we were taken, he was a good man and a dear friend of mine. Yvonne told me that the children had been safely returned but before I could make my own escape she put this spell on me, it binds me to her I have to obey her will. And I can not change into my original form, I'm a dragon. I deeply apologize for not telling you sooner but I wasn't allowed to. Anyway the spell gives her complete control over me, if she wanted to kill me it would take no more than a snap of her fingers. Sometimes it's tempting to just give up but my heart wont let me I have family and friends waiting for my safe return and I wont let them down. She sent me to find Lina Inverse and fallow her to Valifore though I don't yet know why she told me I would receive further instructions once we reached Valifore." Arian looked like he was about ready to cry and Amelia looked like she was having a it of trouble comprehending all of the information she had just received. Soon though, the glint of 'justice' returned to her eyes and se she jumped up pointing at nothing in particular.

"This evil woman must be stopped! Her horrendous activities shall not be allowed to continue, she will be smashed with a hammer of justice!" Mister Arian I will do everything in my power to free your righteous heart from her clutches!"

"Thank you Miss Amelia, for everything and you have my most sincere apologies for lying to you before. Had it not been for her control I would never have done such a thing."

"I forgive you, of course," Suddenly the suspended glow dispersed. "Oh Mr. Arian! My spell has gone hers is once again at work."

"I can't show my gratitude toward you for letting me relay these horrors to you, after all these years finally someone will know." A single tear escaped his eye and rolled down his cheek.

"You're very welcome," she gave him a friendly hug and he happily returned the sentiment.

"…that's pretty much all I know," Xellos finished his estimation of the spell Arian was under.

"Oh that sounds pretty rough. I wonder why he's under that kind of spell." Zelgadis said mostly to himself.

"Who knows, eh?" Xellos was absently drawing circles on Zels back.

"True, but it still makes you wonder," Zel closed his eyes.

"Yes it does," though truthfully it didn't make Xellos wonder he knew perfectly well why Arian was under that spell but no need to bother Zelgadis with it. "Now, if you're over being mad at me may I join you down there?" Zelgadis opened his eyes and gave the purple haired man a quizzical look.

"Maybe, I don't know if I should," he teased.

"Oh I think you should," Xellos ran his fingernail down Zels' spine, he shivered and rolled up onto his side facing Xellos.

"I suppose so," he sighed.

"That's what I thought!" Xellos slipped his cloak off and was soon pressed against Zelgadis. He wrapped his arms tightly around Xellos pulling him into a warm embrace. He relaxed in his lovers arms trying to push the guilt from his mind about the trap he knew Zelgadis would soon fall into. Luckily for him Zel kissed him at that moment, that was enough to push most of the guilt from his mind. His hands were soon busily tracing Zel's body and Zel was tenderly caressing him. But when Xellos' hands and mouth tried to stray too far down Zelgadis quickly stopped him.

"Wait! Xellos not here!" He grabbed Xellos's hand gently. Tat barely phased him he soon quickly found the chimeras lips again and his hands went back to work. Though not for long because Zel stopped him again when more voices joined Lina and Gourrys outside.

"Hello Miss Lina, Mr. Gourry! Where's Mr. Zelgadis?" Amelia asked then her eyes swiped the campsite again, "And where's Mr. Xellos?"

"Zelgadis went to his tent earlier, " Gourry informed her then looked around, " I haven't seen Xellos in a while."

"Who knows where he is? That guy's always disappearing!" Lina exclaimed.

"Are you two going to eat anything?" Gourry asked.

"Maybe later," Amelia replied then walked towards Zel's tent.

"Well I will, I'm starving!" Arian sat by the fire and set into the food, his appetite proved healthy.

"Mr. Zelgadis, have you seen Mr. Xellos?" Asked Amelia to Zelgadis's tent. Zelgadis took a deep breath trying to regain his composure.

"No Amelia, I haven't," he told her sounding almost normal.

"What do you mean you see me right now!" Xellos laughed.

"Xellos!" Zel shouted thoroughly surprised though not, of course, because he was there.

"Why I just showed up!" Xellos winked at Zel.

"Oh!" Amelia let out a sigh of…relief? "Aren't either of you going to eat?"

"No thank you, I'm not hungry," Zel answered just about calmly.

"Thank you Miss Amelia, but I already had my dinner." Zel picked up on the fact that he didn't say "ate" and knew what Xellos's dinner had been.

"Alright," Amelia walked away from the area wondering what Xellos was doing in Zels tent now.

"Princess Amelia, would you honor us with your presence at dinner?" Arian asked gallantly. Lina raised an eyebrow and almost choked on her food.

"Absolutely, thank you Mr. Arian." Amelia sat down next to the new comer and started picking at a plate of food.

"You jerk!" Zelgadis whispered heatedly, "why did you do that?!"

"Dinner," Xellos grinned sheepishly.

"Argh!" Zel pushed Xellos over and pinned him to the ground, "don't _ever_ do that again!" he growled.

"I'll try not too," Xellos was trying to keep his usual grin from spreading across his face.

"You better not," Zels face was close to Xellos' and he decided to take the opportunity. He kissed Zel deeply. "Umph!" Zelgadis tried to pull away not wanting Xellos to get off that easy but he failed. Xellos's hands were on Zels cheeks holding him in place and his kiss was becoming more fierce. Zelgadis gave in easily enough sucking the mazoku's tongue into his mouth. Xellos knocked the one arm holding Zel up away.

"Ooh!" Xellos moaned at the pleasant pain from the stone body's impact. Zel brushed a few purple strands away from Xellos' face and kissed his forehead.

"I love you honey," Zelgadis whispered softly.

"I love you too, Zelgadis." Xellos whispered back and kissed him tenderly. Ok so all in all, it turned out to be a pretty good night, even Zelgadis would agree.

Time on the road passed quickly; Amelia and Arian growing very fond of each other and the bond between Zelgadis and Xellos was becoming unbreakable. In light of the mood it would even appear that Lina and Gourry might soon become more than just friends. Nothing terribly interesting happened for the next week, give or take a day. A few robbery attempts, easily enough handled; a few fights as well, swords with strangers or words with friends and lovers. But what the three of us have been waiting for has to happen sooner or later. The three of us being you the reader, me the author, and Xellos the fruitcakey mazoku.

It seemed a normal enough day in their journey when they woke up, nothing was out of the ordinary, of course why would it be?

"Come on Lina, you're the one that always hurries us on the road, you have to wake up sooner or later!" Gourry was trying to coax her out of bed through the wall of her tent.

"I choose later!" She shouted then rolled over and pulled the blankets over her head.

"Mr. Gourry's right! We've wasted half the day already!" Amelia called over her shoulder.

"You just don't learn do you?" sighed the voice of reason. "Lina, breakfast's cooking eggs, bacon, sausage and, my personal favorite, coffee. Now if you don't hurry out here there are plenty of other hungry mouths to feed, you do the math." Zelgadis sipped his mug of coffee calmly as Lina tore from her tent.

"You guys better not eat my food or it'll be hell to pay!" She shouted running quickly to their convenient camp-side spring less than a quarter mile away.

"See?" Zel glanced around at the others.

"Ah, of course what a wonderful display Zelgadis!" Xellos giggled then went to sugaring his tea.

"Fruitcake," Zel muttered in his coffee and rolled his eyes.

"Heh, you do know her well Mr. Zelgadis," Arian laughed, "everyone else's attempts to rouse the monster from her sleep failed pitifully."

"Hey! Who you callin' a monster?!" Lina yelled speeding back into camp and immediately filling her plate.

"Oh, no one Miss Lina!" Arian gave a nervous laugh, he had now experienced the wrath of Lina.

"You're lucky she's hungry!" Gourry laughed, "though she's always hungry."

"She does have quite an appetite," Arian said staring at her.

"Yes but I'm just glad she's up now!" Amelia was trying to eat before Lina got to the food again.

As soon as breakfast was finished and the campsite was cleared our heroes were back on the road. Everyone appeared to be in a relatively good mood, well except Zelgadis but that didn't seem to phase anyone because it was a rather common occurrence. Zelgadis was just busy worrying about the trap he knew the were heading into, he wanted to warn the others somehow but he could only imagine what Beastmaster would do to Xellos. Xellos was the most important thing in his life, even before his cure. The decision was torturous, well not really. He loved Xellos and that made his mind up even if he didn't want to admit it to himself.

"Cheer up Mr. Grumpy Pants!" Xellos bombarded Zel in a storm of poking.

"Agh! What in the?!" He batter Xellos's hands away, "Stop that!" He tried to sound angry but was trying hard not to laugh. Amelia whispered something to Lina and she turned to look at them. She then shrugged to Amelia and said something. Amelia looked exasperated and turned back to Lina. Xellos eyes the suspiciously then put his finger to his lips in a 'shhing' motion. Zel nodded and watched him sneak up behind them without making a sound.

"Arian give us your opinion as an outsider! What do you think about those two?" Lina asked cutting Amelia off at Mister.

"If I really knew nothing more about them than what I've seen I would guess that they are very close friends. Though I'd be using the term friends loosely." Arian told her matter-of-factly. Xellos could only believe they were talking about Zelgadis and himself, he'd find out soon enough.

"But you know more about them than that! What do you really think?" Lina asked hotly, she refused to believe what these morons were saying about one of her best friends. She thought it was just Amelia trying to give herself a good reason not to pursue Zelgadis, and Arian was just agreeing because he likes her.

"Now that I know them a bit better I'd say they're lovers, without a second thought to is." Linas eyes widened significantly.

"What?!" She almost shouted but in trying to whisper it sounded more like a strangled cry.

"See Miss Lina?" I told you something changed between them!"

"No it didn't Amelia."

"Then why does Mr. Xellos walk with Mr. Zelgadis more often than with the rest of us?"

"Because Mazoku feed on negative emotion so bothering Zel makes his day!"

"I don't think that's the reason." Amelia huffed, "Right Mister Arian?"

"Well Princess Amelia I- "

"Might want to consider that answer very carefully." Lina growled. Amelia was being selfish and turning Zelgadis and Xellos into an item just because she found someone new. "Gourry!" Lina grabbed his ear and pulled him into the conversation, "what do you think?"

"About what Lina?" He asked having not been paying attention to what was being said.

"About Zel and Xellos!"

"Don't they hate each other?" Gourry looked as confused as he would if someone just asked him how to build a nuclear reactor.

"Hah! See?" Lina said triumphantly.

"See what Lina?" Xellos asked making his presence known, he wanted the conversation to end. He knew Zelgadis thought his friends would hate him if they found out and, he was worried that may have just been proven.

"Oh nothing, nothing!" Lina smiled a little strangely and nudged Amelia, "Right?"

"Yeah, right Miss Lina!" She jumped to answer and smiled a somewhat off-colour smile.

"Of course," Xellos winked.

"Wait Lina weren't you talking about…?"

"Swords, yes!" Lina quickly cut Gourry off and grinned, "We were discussing sword play."

"That would explain why you were watching Zelgadis and me," Xellos said sounding quite accusing.

"Yes it would," Lina jumped then waved, "Hi Zel! Finally came to join the rest of us!"

"Indeed I did, but that's probably because you're not really walking anymore," Zel smirked.

"The man has a point!" Xellos smiled at Zel in a sideways manor. Zel couldn't help the fact that it made his heart skip a beat, to make up for that he answered with sarcasm.

"No, no I don't, I said that for no reason at all," he folded his arms and raised an eyebrow at the others, "Well are we going to start moving again or stand here all day?"

"Let's get moving!" Lina was off before more could be said. She was soon followed but the others, Zel hanged back as usual though. After a while more of walking Xellos fell back so he was walking next to Zelgadis.

"I have to go for a little while," he spoke low an hurriedly.

"Why?" Zel asked.

"Juuou-sama calls, my love," with that Xellos gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and disappeared. Zel just stared at the spot where he was then continued walking.

Xellos on the other hand, well, he was now sitting in his room on Wolf Pack Island hundreds of miles away, shaking. He'd left because he felt the approach of Yvonne; he was horrified by himself, even if he was doing it for a good reason. And he was almost certain that Yvonne would not disobey him considering all it would take from him to kill her was a well directed thought. "I'm so sorry Zelgadis," he whispered in the dark.

Meanwhile back on the road there are about to be some very unhappy people.

"Hey where'd Xellos go?" Gourry asked looking around, Zelgadis shrugged and so did Arian.

"I have no idea." Lina looked around and shook her head.

"I don't know Mr. Gourry but he just up and leaves a lot." Amelia shrugged and they all continued walking.


End file.
